lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Theo
(presumably formerly called Levi, in The Next Step''In "Put You First" (an episode from ''The Next Step), James confesses that he needs to see Shane and Levi. In "Coming Home?" (another episode from The Next Step) the character who is now referred to as "Luke" was referred to as "Shane," sharing the same name as his actor, Shane Harte. Although John was in the room when James says that he needs to Shane and Levi, it can be presumed that the character's, who is now referred to as "Theo," former name is "Levi." Levi is his actor's (Levi Clattenburg) name, also.) is a member of Lost & Found Music Studios. Biography Before the Show Theo became the back-up vocalist and bassist in a band with James, John, and Luke. He presumably developed a crush on Giselle. Season 1 Theo performs "Lost and Found" in front of an audience, on-stage, in the studio. Whilst he helps pack up, Theo tells John that his cousin had saved an aardvark. Theo is told by John that he and Luke tried to rescue a raccoon, but did not go well; to this, Theo voices that he thinks raccoons are dangerous. He steps on a cart and glides towards Jude and Leia. Theo sings and plays the bass guitar, in a duet with Hannah (who is also singing, but playing the ukelele) in the Sound Booth. " with Hannah.]] After Theo (and Hannah) performs, Jude enters and attempts to rap about Theo. Theo interrupts Jude by reciting a haiku. Theo enters Java Junction, and is immediately approached by Leia and is told by her that she is sorry that Luke could not perform with her. Theo reveals that Luke does not care at all about the duet with Leia and that, instead, he would be performing a solo. Luke lies to Michelle: Theo is the person that John's song ("Broken By You") is dedicated to. Alongside the rest of the band, Theo asks Mr. T whether he (and the band) are allowed to use his bass amplifier, for their first performance, that once belonged to Paul McCartney. With the band, Theo boards a bus with all of his equipment, but the bass amplifier. As the bus starts moving, Theo realizes that they have left the bass amp by the kerb. He goes against retrieving the bass amp, knowing that Mr. T will be angry with them either way and that they do not have enough time to get it before they are set to perform. Unfortunately, later on, Mr. T finds the bass amp by the bus stop. Theo is at John's house with Luke, waiting for John to appear. It is revealed that the performance went terribly (without the bass amp and only had time for half of their perfomance). Theo (with the band) is set to meet James at the car dealer, to which they are travelling by bus to arrive. With the band, Theo attempts to find a van; Luke finds one, and Theo initially disagrees, but after persuasion from the car dealer, is convinced to purchase the van. Theo sings in the back of the van, whilst Luke drives. Theo (with the band) is in the Control Room just as Jude enters. With the band, he tries to record a song. Theo is asked by Mr. T what role he shall be playing during auditions for the studio. Later on, Theo practises the rhythm of the song, alongside James, as the part of the music they are playing is the important accompaniment; James struggles and the two are told to take a break by Mr. T. Theo approaches James, who is drumming on the floor of the hallway. Theo asks James what he is doing. He is told by James that when he is having trouble with a dance move, he locks himself in Studio A and practises until it is perfected. Theo consoles James and admits that he cannot perform a duet without a partner and after saying so practises the rhythm with James. Theo performs the song that they are working on and are told that the lyrics need changing. John separates from Luke and Theo to think of lyrics; in the Control Room, Jude thinks that John will think of lyrics first and James thinks that Luke and Theo will think of lyrics first. John thinks of lyrics before Theo and Luke. Later, alongside the band, Theo performs "Best Day" successfully."Play the Record (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on February 19, 2016. Personality Theo is a jokester who has unorthodox views on love, life, and music. He is very passionate about music, in particular singing, hinted when Luke confesses that when Theo starts singing, he cannot stop."See Through Me (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on January 9, 2016. Appearance Theo has light skin, dirty blond hair, and light eyes. He is quite tall and lanky. Relationships Quotes * "You don't need a licence to be awesome." - "Lost & Found" * "It goes and it keeps on going." - "See Through Me" * "The show must go on !" - "Callin' Callin' Part 2" Gallery Notes References Category:Characters Category:The Next Step Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Bassists Category:Singers Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Theo's Family Category:Lost & Found Category:Lost & Found Music Studios Members